A Day in the Life of the Legendary Pokemon- The Capture
by RayMaster2
Summary: When Victini gets captured by a trainer, the other Legendary Pokemon must save him. Part of my new series exploring the average lives of the Legendary Pokemon This is my first story on Fan Fiction!


_Whoosh!_

The calm, chill Latios had just come back from a long day of soaring. He was ready to take a nap on the nice, warm Island of Legend, home of all Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. He was just about to doze off.

 _ZAP!_

"What was that?", asked Latios, but he wasn't really surprised. The hyperactive Tapu Koko and the victorious Victini were having another one of their noisy battles.

"Could you guys go somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep here," asked Latios.

"But where else can we go?" asked Tapu Koko.

"You are _Legendary Pokémon!"_ , screamed Latios in a very annoyed tone."You can go literally anywhere!"

"That's true," said Victini. "But, you know, it wouldn't really matter, Tapu Koko. I always win." Victini wasn't called the Victory Pokémon for nothing. Now matter what opponent he faces; his powers always make him emerge victorious. "But I guess we should let Latios rest.", he said.

"Yeah, let him get ready for _naptime_!", said Tapu Koko as the two of them went off in search of a good place to battle. Latios sighed and went back to sleep.

It was his worst mistake.

"RAAAAAAH!", screamed Tapu Koko as he flew around frantically on the island until everyone was gathered.

"Tapu Koko, what happened?", asked Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon world. "Someone got ahold of the Azure Flute."

" _What?_ No, not that," said a confused Tapu Koko. " I was flying around with Victini for a good place to battle. Just as we were about to settle down, some kid came up to him and, well…"

"What? What is it?"

"He… got captured."

" **HE GOT CAPTURED?!** ", screamed Reshiram and Zekrom in unison, who were particularly protective of Victini.

"So much for the Victory Pokémon, huh?", cackled Rayquaza, holding a grin as if he expected anyone to laugh at his mean joke. No one laughed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"We've got to find him, that's the bottom line," said Zekrom. "Arceus, do you know where we should start looking?"

"Well," said Arceus. "I do have this weird device that was dropped by a kid who tried to catch _me_ once." A Pokedex suddenly appeared out of thin air. "If we use it, we should be able to find out where he is." He used the Pokedex and it said that Victini was in the Battle Resort. "Let's start looking there."

"Good, because I can't _imagine_ the pain of having a trainer," said Reshiram, who apparently didn't seem to know about Pokémon-Amie.

While the rest of the Pokémon were looking far and wide for Victini, a few Pokémon had their own plans. Tapu Koko, who wasn't about to take directions from a 10-year old's Pokedex, decided to search in other places along with Mesprit and Giratina. The savage Mewtwo didn't really care what happened to Victini, and so he went to hide in Cerulean Cave, so that everyone else would think that he was looking. Arceus was very focused on finding Victini in Battle Resort. "He should be here somewhere-,"

" **HEY ARC, HOW'S THE SEARCH GOING?** "

Arceus sighed. "Please use your _inside_ voice, Dialga."

" **BUT WE'RE OUTSIDE!"**

Arceus sighed again. "Well, I think that the boy who caught Victini is in that building across from us." He pointed at the Battle Maison.

"Should we knock!"

" **KNOCK, SCHMOCK!"**

Dialga obliterated the door to see the Trainer battling with Victini!

" **LEAVE THIS ONE TO ME, ARC!"** screamed Dialga. **HEY, YOU! GIVE THAT VICTINI BACK-** _ **"**_

And before he knew it, Dialga was stuffed inside a Poke Ball. "Alright," said the kid, who threw the ball to send out Dialga, who let out his loud cry.

All the other Legendary Pokémon could recognize his cry(it sounded like he got caught in a bear trap) and they flew to the Battle Maison at once.

"More legendaries?" said the kid. "This must be my lucky day!" He continued to catch as many Pokémon as he could, until only Rayquaza was left. He threw a Quick Ball, but it didn't work. He threw a Dusk Ball, but it wouldn't work. Rayquaza flew up into the air and dived back down. The trainer finally realized what he was doing- Rayquaza was using Dragon Ascent.

 _BOOM!_

The Battle Maison was destroyed. The trainer was hiding behind a tree, looking more worried than ever.

" _Give back my friends_ ," whispered Rayquaza. The trainer was happy to oblige.

All of the Legendary Pokémon were out of Poke Balls. "Should we clean this up?" said Arceus?

"NAH!" said all the other Pokémon. They flew to the Island of Legend.

"So, guys, I'll bet you're pretty happy that I saved you," said Rayquaza, but the other Pokémon couldn't disagree more.

"What are you talking about? That Poke Ball was awesome!," said Victini. "And I got Poke Puffs nonstop! Why'd you have to do that?"

Rayquaza was so angry, he turned into his shiny form. " _Why you little-_ ,"

 **BOOM!**

Rayquaza lay bruised on the ground, because what he didn't realize was that he was facing the Victory Pokémon.

 **THE END**


End file.
